<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers From Other Mothers by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711998">Brothers From Other Mothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers From Other Mothers AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto is a good friend but can be an even better boyfriend, Drama, Everyone's protective of eachother, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kags and Hina are BFFs, Kuroo is a science nerd who actively supports lesbians fight me, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oikawa is a still a little shit, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Slight Manga Spoilers, Slow Burn, mentions of bi-polar disorder, semi canon compliant, slight tw: depression (mentioned), slight tw: harassment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akaashi, Kageyama, and Iwaizumi are all half-siblings, each one having a different mother. </p><p>Follow the story of these three boys, navigating through life, love, and volleyball through their high school years. As they go through unprecedented problems, unwanted strangers, forced reappearances, and the other similar ups and downs of life, more importantly, they try to find themselves- and what they truly want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kageyama Tobio &amp; Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers From Other Mothers AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue/Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Iwaizumi Hajime, life is crazy enough as it is. With his final year of high school starting, Hajime has only a lot goals: 1) to win against Shiratorizawa in volleyball, 2) keep his crazy flirt of a best friend Oikawa Tooru on a leash while simultaneously ensuring that he doesn't overwork himself with practice, 3) make sure that the wedding between his mother and her fiance goes smoothly, 4) try to graduate high school with good grades, and 5) make sure no horny, creepy alphas and betas sneak up on his younger brothers Keiji and Tobio. Hajime's life as of now is already busy enough, and he definitely doesn't need to involve himself in any kind of romantic relationship as of now, despite his mother's insistence. Things don't always go to plan, however, when Hajime bumps into a certain messy black haired volleyball captain from Tokyo, especially with the captain's unrelenting flirting.</p><p>For Akaashi Keiji, life is full of uncertainty. Being one of the top students in his year, vice-captain of the volleyball club, and maintaining a nearly perfect image, Keiji is the perfect son for his traditionalist mother. Despite his perfection, Keiji has not yet checked off one box yet of being a perfect beta: finding another beta to date. In a society where typically betas are only meant to be with other betas, Keiji has not once found himself attracted to another of his type. He had initially pushed the thought aside, insisting to his mother that there was nobody who had interested him yet. However, when he finds himself growing closer with his best friend and captain and ace of the volleyball team, Keiji soon realizes that he may not be attracted to anybody, except for maybe Bokuto Koutarou- an alpha.</p><p>For Kageyama Tobio, life is just volleyball. After a tragic event occurring during his final match in junior high. Tobio vows to become a better person and player as he enters Karasuno- the problem being he’s not entirely sure how to get there. Despite all his genius on the court, Tobio is as socially awkward and clueless as a snail. Unable to understand certain social cues, this lands him into some hot situations with others, his frustration only enabling his anger as a response. However, through his teammates and friends, Tobio is learning that there is slightly more to life than volleyball and that there are other things involved in the court other than the ball. So Tobio promises to only focus on volleyball in order to reach his best. As an omega, society has other thoughts for him- most of which don’t involve going pro. With his intimidating aura, muscular and slim physique, and rather tall height, Tobio doesn’t fit the image of a typical omega and has managed to duck under the radar of looming alphas. However, when he keeps on bumping into a certain senpai from junior high with the most charismatic smile, Tobio finds himself reliving feelings of admiration similar to that of which he felt in his first year of junior high, along with something new (or rather finally noticeable). While juggling with his priorities of volleyball, tentative friendships, and an unrequited crush on a person who hates his guts, Tobio soon realizes that there might be some room in his heart other than volleyball.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just an extension of the summary of the fic to provide the readers a bit more insight into what to expect. This is my first ever fanfic to write and I'm so EXCITED! I first thought of this idea at 3:30 AM because I could not stop thinking about how kageyama, akaashi, and iwaizumi would totally fit the role of siblings (or in this case, half-siblings). Hopefully, I'm not the only one feeling that way. Leave a comment and a kudos, and don't forget to tell me what you're expecting of the fic so far and what you're most excited looking forward to!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Flower Shops and Fucking Stupid First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While trying to figure out flowers, Hajime runs into a rather interesting middle blocker from Tokyo at one of the only few flower shops in Miyagi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iwaizumi Hajime was going nuts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that that was anything out of the usual.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here he was, in one of the only flower shops in the Miyagi prefecture, trying to find the flowers his mother requested for her wedding. Now while it might not seem like such a mind-boggling task, Iwaizumi had a huge problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That problem being that he doesn’t know shit about flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers hearing his mother’s whole speech on the meaning of flowers and their colors and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>symbolism of it all</span>
  </em>
  <span>-. However, he has to be honest when he admits to himself that he wasn’t really paying attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he was paying for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck is a-” Hajime paused, squinting at his phone as he tried to pronounce the elaborate name of a flower his mother wanted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ-aneurysm?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Who the fuck decided that would be a good name to call a flower?” Hajime muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s actually called a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chrysanthemum</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y’know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime paused in his confusion to turn around, only to meet a pair of sharp, glittering, charcoal eyes. The person was tall- taller than Hajime of course- maybe around six feet? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>did some kind of sport, otherwise he wouldn’t have such an athletic figure, lithe muscles and broad shoulders. He had a unique hairstyle, black hair that was styled to look messy (yet attractive) and fell over one eye, making it look as though it had jagged edges. He had a smile on his face (or was it a smirk Iwaizumi wondered) as he pointed out the very flowers that Hajime needed. It was obvious from his stance and overall build that the teen was a fellow alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was kind of handsome, from an alpha’s perspective anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well obviously I didn’t know, but thanks anyways.” Hajime muttered, heat rising up to his cheeks. Iwaizumi knew full well that his face must resemble a tomato right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it was because he was embarrassed of his lack of knowledge on flowers or because of the handsome alpha, Hajime didn’t want to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha’s smile (smirk?) only grew wider as he let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome by the way, after all, it’s not every day that I get to see a cute guy around a flower shop, so I should snatch my chance while it’s still there right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Hajime has been called a lot of things in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot. Handsome. Intimidating. Scary (by the one and only Shittykawa). Even sexy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never once, has anyone called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was the guy trying to make fun of him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Iwaizumi wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why else would an alpha call another alpha- quote-on-quote- “cute”? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Iwaizumi deadpanned. His face must’ve shown his obviously unimpressed thoughts because next thing he knew, the man laughed again, this time without a smirk present, though Hajime could sense there was a bit of amusement twinkling in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d think I would’ve gotten a better reaction from that.” The man laughs slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest,” Hajime starts, “I really don’t understand what you saw in me that you thought was “cute”, however, most people would disagree with that statement there and say that I’m not cute, but rather fucking terrifying.” Hajime then looks at the clock on the wall and panic starts to fill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so screwed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “But my mother is gonna be even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>terrifying if I don’t order her flower arrangements in the next hour!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looked at the list his mother sent him. So far he was only able to identify 2 of the 15 flowers requested to be in her bouquets, not to mention he’s not even completed the order form for the flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was absolutely no way that Hajime could get this done all on his own before time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you need some help seeing as you seem to be in a rush </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>you definitely don’t know shit about flowers.” offers the alpha, a small smirk present on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had Hajime only seen that small turn-up of the mouth, he would’ve immediately refused the man’s offer, feeling as though it were some type of prank. However one look at those softened eyes that seemed to always twinkle with interest pushed the thought out of his head, and before Hajime could even think about the fact that he was asking a total stranger for help through, his mouth moved on its own as he said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I could definitely use it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was swept away, passing through what seemed to be hundreds of flowers as the alpha snatched his phone and picked through the plants accordingly. Through a bit of small talk, Hajime came to know that the alpha’s name was Kuroo Tetsuro. Apparently he wasn’t a local and actually came all the way from Tokyo to have a practice match against some school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I was right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hajime thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he does play a sport</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo continued with his story, saying how his best friend in the whole wide world (and absolute video-gaming genius as he had claimed) wanted to buy flowers for his boyfriend and soon-to-be mate, who was surprisingly on the opposing team that they were currently about to face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me when I say that shorty-”, (the nickname Hajime soon learned to be for Kuroo’s best friend’s boyfriend),”-is gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak</span>
  </em>
  <span> once he sees these flowers. Maybe then he’ll be so shocked he’ll forget how to jump.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he was slightly confused at what the last statement referred to, Iwaizumi thought it better not to know. “So then why did you come to get the flowers instead of your best friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nervously laughs at that, and for the first time since Iwaizumi met him (which hadn’t been that long in all honesty), Kuroo’s cheeks turn slightly pink as he rubbed his neck and looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he getting flustered? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi thought incredulously. After all, from his first impression of the man, he seemed to ooze confidence, no sight of awkwardness evident in his form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well as you can tell, I’m knowledgeable in this,” Kuroo motioned with his hands, “area, so Kenma thought it would be best to send an expert- such as me- to go get the flowers. I owe him a couple favors, so I don’t really mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how come you know so much about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>symbolism</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep meanings </span>
  </em>
  <span>of flowers then?” Hajime asks, genuinely curious. “I don’t imagine a guy like you would be studying flowers as a side hobby.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My moms actually. They run a flower chain shop back in Tokyo. Growing up around them, I naturally picked up on a lot of stuff about them and haven’t forgotten since.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the time flies by with Kuroo picking up flowers and spouting out the most stupid, flower-based dad jokes in exsistence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So how do you know whether flowers are capable of kissing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No please- don’t- no- don’t finish that-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s cause they have TULIPS! And you know who also has two lips?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How about every single person on this fucking planet? And if you say one more lame-ass pun, I will not hesitate to kick you all the way to Mars”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tsk tsk, Iwaizumi-kun, no need to get violent, those arms of yours are already intimidating enough.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t remember allowing you to call me that”, Iwaizumi said with raised eyebrows, yet slightly proud at the impression his biceps were giving to the other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Kuroo and Iwaizumi are able to pick all the flowers Hajime needs and are able to put in an order request with just ten minutes to spare. Hajime waits outside the florist shop’s door as Kuroo picks up and pays for a bundle of dwarf sunflowers. Once together again Hajime, with a nod of his head, thanks Kuroo for all his help. Hajime knew all too well that if it weren’t for him, he’d be picking flowers for his funeral instead of his mother’s wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah it’s no problem, really!” Kuroo waved off with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But seriously, I wouldn’t have made it one time without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine really!” Then an almost sinister twinkle appeared in Kuroo’s eye as his lips tugged into a scary smile that looked too much like his best friend’s whenever he calculated the perfect plan to break the opposing team down on the court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi couldn’t hold back a shiver at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self: NEVER let Kuroo and Oikawa meet, otherwise, the next apocalypse will ensue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Iwaizumi thought he’d be seeing Kuroo anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that thought was quickly dashed down the drain when Hajime heard Kuroo’s next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you really insist on making it up to me, you should give me your number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi, for all his intelligent prowess in school, had his personal vocabulary reduced to a single, “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say he was confused would be an understatement. He expected Kuroo to ask him for money, or even food. Asking Hajime for his number was not expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Iwaizumi has to admit that while the other alpha could be a bit too strong personality-wise and always had some calculating glint in his eyes, he was easy to talk to, and Iwaizumi genuinely enjoyed his company. He really wouldn’t have minded becoming friends with Kuroo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, if things go to plan, he might be able to go to Tokyo after he graduates, and he would need to make friends outside of Oikawa in order to adjust to the busy city lifestyle there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi must’ve been thinking for too long because Kuroo was starting to get that same nervous look on his face again as he shifted his weight on each foot, looking down at the ground as though he discovered the dirt in Miyagi was made of diamonds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, if you really don’t want to give your number, I underst-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, wait! I don’t mind,” Iwaizumi blurts out quickly. In an attempt to make sure he doesn’t sound too desperate, he repeats himself, this time more calmly. “Well? Give me your phone,” placed his hand in front of Kuroo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slightly smug, yet extremely happy expression returns back to Kuroo,the alpha regaining the confident aura Iwiaizumi had first felt when he met him. After exchanging numbers, it was time for both the alphas to depart- Kuroo to the school that was hosting the practice match and Iwaizumi to his soon-to-be raging mother at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kuroo turned around and walked the opposite direction Iwaizumi was in, Iwaizumi had been able to get a clear look at the back of Kuroo’s jacket. It was bright red, the color similar to the lipstick Iwaizumi’s mother uses when going to an important dinner or party, and it had the words </span>
  <span>NEKOMA VOLLEYBALL CLUB </span>
  <span>in thick, white, block lettering right on the center of it. Above the club name, Kuroo’s name was spelled out, alongside his jersey number (1), and the word </span>
  <span>CAPTAIN </span>
  <span>printed neatly before it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi realized that throughout the entire conversation, Kuroo never mentioned what sport he did play, or the school that he would be playing against. If a team from Tokyo was willing to come all the way to Miyagi for a practice match, that definitely meant that some school was prepping up hard for the upcoming Spring Tournament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa would probably blow up at the news and demand extra hours of practice from all the members, which would inevitably lead to Iwaiuzmi having to rope in his volleyball-obsessed nutcase of a best friend, usually through methods of (slight) violence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime had full confidence, however, that his team would be able to defeat Shiratorizawa once and for all, and finally, make it to Nationals. He wondered how good of a player Kuroo was, and briefly thought of meeting him once again on the court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Iwaisumi would never admit it, the thought did leave him more excited than usual for the upcoming tournament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime was broken out of his stupor when he realized that he’d been standing there, lost in thought and watching Kuroo leave, for nearly eight whole minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only had two minutes until he had to return home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, his mother wouldn’t have minded him staying out a bit longer, after all, he </span>
  <span>was, "a </span>
  <span>strong, intimidating, alpha who could take care of himself,” (his mother’s words not his). However, today marked their monthly meeting with Hajime’s siblings: Tobio and Keiji, as well as their mothers, and this time it was being held at Iwaizumi’s home. SO unless Iwaizumi got home soon enough, he would be facing his mother’s wrath for coming late, as well as missing every precious minute bonding with his younger siblings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Keiji living in Tokyo and Tobio going to a different high school in Miyagi (though Iwiazumi understood why), Hajime treasured the few moments he had with them, especially when they were all together- bonding over volleyball and how much fo a fuck up their shared father was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And so with the thought of his siblings in mind (as well as his impending doom by the hands of his mother), Iwiazumi sprinted back home, only hoping to make it there on time, the thought of a certain ink-haired, tall volleyball captain from Tokyo staying with him the entire time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter! I know I said that I would try to upload this chapter within a week's time, but it became two weeks instead, so sorry about that! I've decided that I will try to u[date at least once every two weeks (typically on the weekends) because with schoolwork piling up, I have to focus on that first. Let me know you're thoughts and whose pov you're looking forward too next! Let me know what you think about Iwaizumi's and Kuroo's first meeting too! Love you guys for the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keiji's been thinking a lot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keiji can admit that before Bokoto, he hadn’t had any friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure there were numerous people that he talked to, ate lunch with, conversed with during class or break, but they weren’t his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so to say. He likes to think of them as </span>
  <em>
    <span>in-the-moment acquaintances.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They always said hi to each other in the hallways, banded together during group/partner classes, and compared test scores after exam season. But outside the boundaries of Mori Middle School, Keiji never once talked to them (and them to him), their “friendship” staying well within the parameters of the school courtyards. Even with his volleyball teammates, he never truly felt the urge to indulge in small talk or conversations outside of practice hours, and apparently they felt the same with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not to say that he didn’t get along with people, quite the opposite as a matter of fact. He could easily strike up a conversation with just about anyone and get them to open up within split seconds. However, with volleyball practice becoming more intense, his coursework becoming much larger and harder, and the stress of maintaining his position as student council president, Keiji found himself with no time for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much less for making legitimate friends.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yes, it would be appropriate to label Keiji as a loner-at least before he entered his current high school: Fukurodani Academy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had first met Bokuto Koutarou when they bumped into each other outside the male betas gym locker room. Keiji, in a rush to try to get to the gym where the volleyball tryouts were being held early, had left his volleyball shoes in his cupboard all the way upstairs in his homeroom classroom. Bokuto, apparently, was just trying to get to the gym as well- though lord knows why he was sprinting when there was still a whole 10 minutes left- when he had crashed into the door that Keiji had suddenly slammed open in panic of leaving his volleyball shoes back in his classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud “OUCH!” was yelled, following a strong thump against the door. Keiji, who had realized that someone had gotten hurt, immediately rushed to the boy’s side, profusely apologizing for his admittedly not well-thought action of opening the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, are you alright?” Keiji asked frantically, trying to call out to the boy upon seeing his eyes almost roll back to his head and lightly slapping his face with the back of his hand. The disoriented look had started to fade away from the boy’s eyes and Keiji tried to repent and apologize for his actions again, when the boy opened his mouth,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying out for the volleyball team?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy had his hair spiked up (almost like an owl), with his black hair streaked with silver-platinum highlights (though there was more silver than black, he soon enough noticed). There was a bright glint in the boy’s golden eyes (similar to that of the gold medal that hung on the door of Keiji’s room-it was unnerving, slightly, how hypnotic they were) that lit up at the word “volleyball”, and Keiji learned soon enough that this boy was definitely a fanatic, if not a hardcore player of the sport. His strong, thick, and defined eyebrows were raised up slightly, which only put more emphasis on how important he thought the sport was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji muttered a small “yes”, which seemed to please the other much more than he would've thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh cool!” The boy with golden eyes looked Keiji up and down,seeming as though he forgot that just minutes ago, he had barreled into a wooden door, and stopped his gaze on the beta’s feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re supposed to wear shoes while playing volleyball, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Keiji felt a slight migraine in his head as he stared at the boy. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he knew he needed shoes to play, he wasn’t stupid! He just left them in his classroom!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must’ve verbalized his thoughts because now the boy was looking at him contemplatively, as though he had a crazy plan in mind,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, in foresight, he did- but it worked out anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owl Eyes, that’s what Keiji was calling him in his head, snapped his fingers, a bright smile which could rival the flash of a camera on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a plan! But I’ll only go through with it if you're willing to owe me a favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji was running out of time, there was now only 6 minutes left until tryouts started, and he needed his shoes, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to participate. Not only that, but to enter the classroom outside of school hours was not allowed, so if he got caught by his teacher- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, there goes his hard work to becoming the perfect student to appease his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So if Owl Eyes here had a plan to get him to tryouts on time and not in trouble with a teacher, Keiji was sure as hell that he didn’t mind owing him a favor. He nodded his head in agreement as Golden Eyes gestured with his hand to come closer as he told Keiji his “brilliant” plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brilliant was an overstatement. The plan itself was very simple. First, they’d sprint upstairs to Keiji’s classroom and have Golden Eyes call out to Keiji’s teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When asked who his teacher was, Keji replied saying it was the homeroom teacher of Class 1-6.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“1-6!?” Owl Eyes looked shocked. “So you have Nakamura-sensei! Wow, you must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> smart!” and he looked at him with so much wonder that Keiji couldn’t help the small blush that came with the small compliment. “Lucky for you, your amazing senpai had Nakamura sensei as my personal tutor,” A sheepish look graced his face. “I could never be smart enough to be in such an advanced class in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that split-second of a moment, Keiji wanted to do, more than anything, reassure the boy that he was probably smart enough, but was stopped by doing so when they heard the sounds of footsteps coming near their direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The next part of the plan included Keiji’s teacher leaving the classroom and assisting Owl Eyes-san with whatever he needed while Keiji would sneak in from the back door, go straight to his cubby, pick up his volleyball shoes, and then run the hell away from there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first part of the plan was easy enough. After a mad dash in the hallways to Keiji’s classroom, Owl Eyes-san knocked on the front door and called for Keiji’s teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nakamura-sensei!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s homeroom teacher looked up from his desk. “Oh Bokuto-san!” He seemed shocked, if not slightly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ah, so that’s what Owl Eyes-san’s name actually is,’ Keiji thought, secretly relieved about not having to call him Owl Eyes-san in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the name “Bokuto” sounded familiar to Keiji. However, before he could wrack his brain trying to figure out why, Keiji was reminded that he was on an extremely vital mission as his teacher left the room to greet Bokuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Nakamura-sensei stepped into the hallways, Keiji sneaked into the classroom through the back door. Once in, he tiptoed/crawled to his cubby and tried to punch in his lock combo as quietly as possible. In his silence, he could hear the conversation Bokuto and his sensei were having.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Bokuto-san, to what do I owe a surprise visit from my ‘special’ student from last year?” Nakamura-sensei asked all too knowingly for Keiji’s taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ah, so he’s a second year! He must already have a place on the lineup, that’s why he wasn’t as panicked as me about tryouts.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well sensei, why wouldn’t I want to come see my favorite teacher from last year? After all, it was only because of your extra tutoring that I was able to pass my final exam and still stay on the volleyball team!” Bokuto replies cheerily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘32, 46, 78, 02, and...Ah! It unlocked!’ Keiji cheered silently in his head as he carefully placed his volleyball shoe in his arms and slowly closed the cupboard door, trying to make sure the hinges didn't squeak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I certainly don’t doubt you wanting to see me, however on the one day that volleyball tryouts are being held? That sounds plausible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji was opening the back door of the classroom when suddenly, he lost his balance and almost fell over into the hallway. He was able to regain his balance quickly enough, but not any sooner to stop the squeak of his sneakers against the hardwood floors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura-sensei was about to turn around and Keiji made contact with Bokuto, hoping his eyes relayed the amount of panic he was feeling and his message to ‘do something!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear tha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, NAKAMURA-SENSEI!” Bokuto suddenly and loudly yelled, making both the teacher and Keiji jump slightly, and Keiji’s teacher turned his attention back to Bokuto. “PLEASE FORGIVE FOR ASKING YOU A FAVOUR AGAIN, BUT I WOULD BE INDEBTED TO YOU IF YOU WOULD TEACH ME ONCE AGAIN THIS YEAR THAT WAY I DON’T GET KICKED OFF THE TEAM!” After his announcement, Bokuto bowed so deeply, Keiji would’ve thought it was a perfect 90 degree bow. While Bokuto was yelling his speech to distract Nakamura-sensei, Keiji was able to sneak out of the classroom just in time and run to the stairwell, where he was waiting for Bokuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura-sensei looked slightly uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “Well Bokuto-san, I only teach the first years here so I highly doubt that I’d be able to assist you with your second-year course work-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon noticing that Keiji was in the clear, Bokuto started to clear his throat, trying to nab Nakamura-sensei of his attention before he went on a whole speech on the alternate methods Bokuto could use to receive extra help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-However, if you need extra help again, I don’t mind recommending you to a couple of second-year teachers-”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nakamura-sensei,” Bokuto started off, “I apologize for my outburst and have realized that I actually do not need your assistance in my studies any longer,” Bokuto goes to check his watch for the time, only to realize that he didn’t have a watch. Nonetheless, he continues his end speech. “I must now leave before tryouts start! There’s only two minutes left and the captain will make me do extra penalty runs if I don’t meet the first years on time!” and Bokuto was then skipping towards the stairwell that Keiji was in, leaving behind a very confused (and now slightly deaf) teacher in his wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the two were reunited, they merely exchanged a nod with one another as they sprinted towards the gymnasium as there was, indeed, only two more minutes left until tryouts began. They made the gym just on time, with Keiji taking a stand next to the other first-year hopefuls while Bokuto stood beside two people who seemed to be the captain and vice-captain. It was upon the sight of seeing Bokuto with his other, older teammates that Keiji finally realized why Bokuto’s name sounded so familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This was Bokuto Koutarou, one of the top ten strongest spikers in Japan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The migraine Keiji had felt upon first meeting the spiker came back when Bokuto looked over and flashed a bright smile Keiji’s way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> This was the guy who inspired Keiji to join Fukurodani Academy after watching one of his matches in middle school! He mentally slapped himself. How could he have not possibly recognized him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be fair, however, the boy in question had changed significantly since last year. His hair, which was once pure black, was now shiny and silver. His physique- which was something Keiji hadn’t meant to notice- was significantly bulkier with muscles where it was once all lean and toned-twig-like almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it wasn’t completely his fault that he didn’t recognize Bokuto, Keiji reasoned with himself. Afterall, he had changed a lot.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tryouts were partially stressful and partially exciting, and Keiji was confident in his abilities that he would be able to make it onto the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether he became a starter on the court as a setter was a whole other matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji was sure that his tosses were light enough for the spikers to hit easily, yet fast enough for the blockers to be unable to stop. Bokuto-san, as Keiji had now started to call him, seemed to enjoy his tosses as well, his face lighting up as he could see Bokuto’s body shake with excitement and energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he could not afford to become overconfident. After all, there were a lot of other talented first years as well, though surprisingly enough, none of them were able to sync up with Bokuto like Keiji had been able to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He supposed that’s what separated him from the rest of them, and hoped that’s what would give him the slight edge to put him on as a starter on the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It took a lot of thinking and extra precaution on Keiji's part in order to adjust to Bokuto’s spiking form (as well as his disastrous mood-swings). Keiji had the unfortunate (or perhaps fortunate) luck of tossing to Bokuto when he was in his “emo-phase” (he had heard one of his upperclassmen-Konoha, he thinks his name was?-use the term.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pure luck that of all the tosses Keiji decided to use for his first set towards Bokuto, it was one that brought Bokuto out of his depression-like state, the result being a smashing cross-spike with a force so strong it got caught in the top seats of the bleachers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Visibly elated, Bokuto turned towards Keiji with bright, shining, gold eyes. A dazzling smile that was all teeth was pasted on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, just being able to witness Bokuto spike one of his tosses successfully, to witness the look of immense delight and fulfillment spread across his face, and to have that look directed at Keiji himself, was extremely satisfying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tossing to Bokuto-san</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Keiji soon realized, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was one of the few satisfying things in his life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days later and the results were out in the form of a large white paper pinned to the school’s public announcement bulletin board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji scanned the list, searching desperately for his name despite trying to keep a calm, almost uncaring facade on the surface, and then he saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right next to the words </span>
  <span>STARTING SETTER,</span>
  <span> was the name </span>
  <span>AKAASHI KEIJI</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile slipped from him as a pleasant buzz coursed through his body. He was proud. He felt as though he was on top of the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, he became the starting setter of a nationally ranked volleyball team! As a first-year! Keiji supposed this was a big enough reason to be proud of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would she be proud? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought startled Keiji out of his reverie for a bit. Before he could wonder what his mother would think of his achievement, a loud screech similar to that of a pterodactyl pierced through the mumbles and white noise of the main hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AGASHHHEEEE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was met with a flurry of silver and black hair, a rumpled Fukurodani uniform, and sparkling golden eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slight furrow of his eyebrows made its way onto Keiji’s face. “It’s pronounced AKA-SHE, not whatever monstrosity you made of my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto merely waved him off. “Alright Agashe,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re still pronouncing it wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’m excited to see what you’re gonna bring! Now that you're my setter, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My setter. My </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>setter</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>My</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> setter. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>My setter</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words ricocheted in Keiji’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san, I’m not just your setter. I’m all of Fukurodani’s setter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud whine was emitted from the spiky-haired boy, followed by another jumbled up pronunciation of his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if you asked Keiji whether or not he smiled at the overdramatic antics of the exuberant second-year, he’d vehemently deny this and suggest that you go see an optometrist.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Bokuto came Konoha, Sarukui, Washio, and Komi, and soon enough, Keiji found his place amongst the current-day third years of the volleyball club. Despite being the youngest out of all them, he’s found himself in too many predicaments in which he’s had to apologize to someone (whether it be an oba-san in the street, a sensei in the corridor, or even a fellow student) for their sometimes outlandish behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They certainly kept him on his toes, causing an occasional migraine here and there, but ultimately provided the support he needed to get through the burdens of school and life overall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for that, he wouldn’t trade them for the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the course of the past year, Bokuto and he became much closer, the title of “best friends” sticking onto them as they sat together during lunch breaks, walked home together after evening practice, and talking with each other underneath the cherry blossom trees of their school’s courtyard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Keiji feels the words “best friends” are too small, too inadequate, to describe his relationship with Bokuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it was the most appropriate, so he let it be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He now sits on the train, his mother across from him reading some type of fantasy-romance novel that’s been all the rage in recent news.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Cherry Bride</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reads the large, elegantly written title that’s stretched on the cover of the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t buy into the hype of it, his interested veering more towards literature and the likes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft vibration of his phone pulls Keiji’s attention from the elaborate book cover. Bokuto sent a message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hyperactive Captain</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hyperactive Captain:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Agashiiiiii!!!!! Wanna go do some extra practice today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto is now fully capable of pronouncing Keiji’s name correctly. However, he chooses not to for the sake of irritating the blue-green eyed setter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto-san. I thought I already told you that today I </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>won’t be in Tokyo. I’m visiting my brothers in Miyagi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We anyways have practice day-after-tomorrow so don’t </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>feel too down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hyperactive Captain:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riiiiiightttt. :( Well enjoy your trip!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bye Bokuto-san. :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Keiji thinks for the first time, he’s found a friendship that stretches beyond the courtyards of his middle school. Beyond the boundary lines of the volleyball court. Beyond the prefectural lines of Tokyo and Miyagi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s glad, not for the first time, that he’s found this with Bokuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring out the window and seeing the blurred visage of trees and unknown landmarks, he lets his mind wander off to his brothers. His older brother, Hajime, was the perfect epitome of an alpha. Strong, muscular, mature, protective (all of which Keiji knew too well), and kind, the only “downside” was his height- which isn’t even all that bad considering he’s the average height of an alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just that it irks him when his two younger brothers are both taller than him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Keiji inwardly snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknown to the public eye, Hajime is clumsy to the fault and has a major, dorky obsession with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Godzilla</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and for that Keiji’s grateful as the perfect image of his is utterly destroyed by those two factors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His younger brother, Tobio, is one of the few people Keiji allows for his emotions to be shown in full swing. His affections for the younger never go unnoticed, and whenever they do meet, it usually consists with Keiji cuddling the life out of the poor boy as said boy tries to awkwardly reciprocate the same actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji knows all too well about the lack of affection that’s in his younger brother’s life, and he tries to make up for it all the same whenever he sees him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This will be the first time he’s seeing Tobio after he presented. A late-bloomer, considering his sub-gender, yet surprising nonetheless. Keiji had been mentally preparing himself to welcome another alpha in the family, and while being an omega was certainty not unwelcome (in fact it was slightly relieving), it was rather shocking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tall, strong, and an intense, commanding presence, Tobio fit the bill on the typical characteristics of an alpha. Tobio as an omega would definitely be a sight to behold, and Keiji knew it in his heart that the boy was going to break every social restraint in the book in order to be himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He supported him full-on to decimate society’s expectations of omegas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost so far in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized that time flew by so fast as he was now being gently jerked by the shoulder by his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had reached Miyagi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping off the train onto the large platform, Keiji stretches his arms back fully as a soft yawn escapes his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only one thought raced throughout his mind as he exited the station and entered the taxi to go to Hajime’s home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haji nii-chan, Tobi, I can’t wait to see you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he was on his way to see what he considers to be two of the most important people of his life. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I want to first off thank everyone that's sticking around this fic after the extremely long wait. I had initially promised a chapter within two weeks and instead, it took over a month to get this posted, so lots of apologizes for that. </p><p>With school work piling up, I really needed to re-order my priorities, and unfortunately, this fic earned a spot near the bottom.</p><p>But now that summer's started, I can finally get back to work on this fic and be able to update a lot more!</p><p>It was especially disheartening for me as I had around 1.8 K words of this fic already written in May, but couldn't finish it until now.</p><p>That has, however, allowed me to go over my flaws as a writer and thoroughly check my work.</p><p>I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Next up is Tobio, and we see a certain shittykawa enter the scene too!</p><p>Follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/REDismyfavorit4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>